geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragon of Fortune
'The Dragon of Fortune '''is the second epic adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy, and overall the twelfth adventure including epics. Story Geronimo was sleeping in his bed, and dreaming about Wither and her Dark Fairies who were playing their silver violins. The dream woke him up and he thought of when Queen Blossom gave him the Winged Ring, a ring allowing him to travel between the real world and the Kingdom of Fantasy. He then realized he was late for work. It was the first day of spring and he expected many signs of spring like birds singing. Instead it was freezing cold, sky with gray clouds, and black crows shrieking. There was a disgusting smell of sulfur. While he walked to work he noticed everyone he saw had dark circles under their eyes and they looked as though they hadn't slept a wink. Geronimo thought it was very strange and he soon found a white feather. When he arrived at the Rodent's Gazette, he heard a bunch of mice snoring and when he entered he saw almost everyone sleeping, and those awake were yawning. Geronimo broke up the "slumber party", and when everyone awoke they started talking about the same dream Geronimo had! He suddenly worried that something might have happened to the Winged Ring, and he went home to check on it, picking up another white feather on the way. Once inside, he looked out the window and saw a huge pair of owl eyes, which startled him. Scribblehopper, Chatterclaws, and Blue Rider arrived and questioned him about the Winged Ring. When Geronimo opened his nightstand drawer where he left the ring, it was gone! Scribblehopper was like, "Wait, you put a precious object in the drawer of a nightstand? Seriously?" Scribblehopper then found a feather, tracks, and peck mark, all belonging to a crow, and Blue Rider concluded that Crowbar the Cruel, a shapeshifter who could turn into a crow, had stolen the ring. Geronimo's friends explained to him what would happen when Wither got her hands on the ring.... her powers would be multiplied by 1000 percent! The energy had also opened a passage between the two worlds, which was how everymice had the same crazy dream. Blue Rider told Geronimo he would have to present himself to the Fairy Court. The fairies and everyone else in the Kingdom of Fantasy had changed his name to Foolish One. They decided to give Geronimo a costume, so Chatterclaws and Scribblehopper began to propose all kinds of disguises. Blue Rider stopped the argument and dressed Geronimo as an ordinary traveler. They all climbed on the large snowy owl (later seen a wizard named Owlivia), and she carried them to the Kingdom of Fantasy. There were inhabitants of the kingdom in front of the castle, but they weren't a welcoming committee, and they even went so far as to throw rotten tomatoes at him. They started saying things like furbrain, and it was Geronimo's whole fault that the kingdom was in danger. They entered the castle (with Boils the chameleon being a "guard" at the entrance), and went into the secret quarters of the queen. Geronimo apologized to Blossom, and she forgave him. She told him Wither was trying to partly use the Winged Ring to steal Cackle's throne, and the story of the Winged Ring. They then presented themselves to the Fairy Court, and said that since Blossom broke law number 6, she might be exiled forever! Geronimo begged and told them he would never rest till he found the ring and returned it to the castle. After the judges left to make their final decision, Blossom told Geronimo he must ask for the help of the Secret Alliance (Mel the Magnificent, the Clever Chameleon, and the Lady of Dreams). She told him the alliance's story and gave him Sparkle Flower, the pendant of the alliance. Blossom explained how to get to Sparkle Rock, their home, and then the judges returned to sentence them. The judge agreed to give Geronimo a second chance but he must bring the ring back within one moon. After this, Prince Willard and Princess Willamena of the Seven Tail Dynasty arrived to announce Willard's taking of the throne. He explained all his preparations, and was thanked by the judge but he must wait after one moon. The prince and his sister started hurting Geronimo and saying he shouldn't be trusted. He told the judge not to listen to the weasels and that he was honest, and he set out to Sparkle Rock. Blossom tells him to seek the help of the secret alliance, and tells him the story. After heading out, he passed all the kingdom's inhabitants that were saying he was a furbrain and it was his fault Blossom might get exiled. ''To be continued...